


Your Love Will Take Me Home

by GirlTheyCallAllie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, first thing i'm posting on here, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlTheyCallAllie/pseuds/GirlTheyCallAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept is simple. From the moment you turn 15 until the day you meet, you will be able to hear your soulmate's voice inside your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Will Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> first work on here (this turned out longer than planned), please leave comments
> 
> english is not my first language so I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes (feel free to point them out)
> 
> title is from Back To You by Bryan Adams

It is actually a simple concept that you hear of a billion times before you get to experience it yourself. Your parents tell it to you as soon as you begin to understand what love means. And then your teachers tell you again what a soulmate is. You know that as soon as you turn 15 you have the possibility to hear your soulmate’s voice inside your head. You can communicate with them until you meet them. Then the connection breaks, because you’ve got the other person around you. But if you’re separated for too long and miss each other too much the voices will come back.

Ashton knew all of this obviously. So of course he stayed up late on the night before his 15th birthday, waiting for the clock to strike midnight even though there was school the next day. He sat on the floor, head resting against the wardrobe as he stared at the clock on his bedroom wall. The hours, minutes, seconds eventually crawled by too slowly for his liking. His eyelids started to feel heavy, but the excitement was keeping him awake. And finally, after what seemed like forever the two hands of the clock aligned perfectly on the twelve and Ashton was 15.

To be honest he didn't feel any different from how he felt a minute ago (though he would tell his friends the opposite at school the next day). And his head was silent. There was nothing there apart from his own thoughts which were muttering disappointments.

 **Hello?** he tried, though not really knowing how to communicate with his soulmate.

But his head stayed silent.

Ashton knew this could happen. Because his soulmate was younger than him or because they were asleep or because whatever but he was still fairly disappointed.

Slowly his tiredness was catching up. He mumbled a **good night** in his head as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

\--------------------

When Michael turned 15 he spent the night before having a sleepover with his two best friends Calum and Luke. He tried to play it cool, while the younger guys giggled at him with excitement, but he was actually shaking nervously. They fooled around on the guitar until Karin told them to be quiet because she and her husband wanted to sleep. So they proceeded to play Fifa as quiet as possible. When the clock showed it was 10 to midnight, they put the controllers aside with anticipation.

"Do you think you'll know them?" Luke asked for what must have been the billionth time.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I've answered this so many times. I don't care."

"What if you don't like them?"

"I will."

Of course the others knew the answers, having asked those questions over and over again.

And before they knew it, the time had turned into midnight so quietly they even missed it by a few seconds.

They actually all held their breaths absentmindedly, the pairs of blue and brown eyes fixated in Michael whose face was scrunched up slightly in concentration.

 **Hello?** He was answered with only silence. **Hello?**

"They won't answer." The other guys sighed; Luke out of disappointment, Calum more out of what they would later discover was relief.

\--------------------

They repeated the same thing for Calum’s birthday, even though it was a school’s night this time. The kiwi boy sucked terribly at Fifa then, not being able to stay calm. Michael, who had still not heard the voice of his soulmate yet but had stopped worrying about it, would constantly tease him about it and Luke’d tell him to shut up.

But they passed the hours somehow and soon enough it was only a few minutes until midnight. The air was filled with excitement, as the clock on his nightstand ticked on. And when the screen finally blinked up with the numbers 00:00 Calum actually panicked a bit inside.

“Do you hear anything?” Michael’s voice filled the room and his head, but it was the only thing he could hear.

 _Hello? Is there anyone? _Silence. _Hello?_ Silence.

And Calum shook his head, knowing he should feel sad about it or disappointed at least, but he didn’t.

\--------------------

Ashton had turned 16 without hearing a voice inside his head. He tried his best not to worry about it, but he was growing impatient. His dad, though, kept reminding him of how he was 5 years older than his wife and how he turned 20 before being able to hear her voice for the first time. He kept reminding him how it was totally worth the wait.

But Ashton was seriously getting tired of waiting. He couldn’t help it.

\--------------------

Two months passed with neither of the two boys hearing their soulmate’s voice. But right now no one cared about it. Because Michael’s father had been transferred from Sydney to Canberra, which meant the whole family was moving there. And the three boys tried to spend every minute with each other as long as they were still together.

They all slept at Michael’s the night before that day, no one wanting to fall asleep because falling asleep would mean waking up on the next day and the next day meant goodbye. They didn’t sleep, but the morning came around anyways. And much too soon it was time for Michael to leave, all three guys fighting back the tears, which ended up escaping anyways and running down their cheeks silently as they stood in the driveway clinging on to each other.

And it was when the car rounded the corner and disappeared from view that Calum really broke down crying in Luke’s arms.

\--------------------

It was a good month later, when the two boys sat on the couch in Calum’s room after having been talking to Michael for hours on Skype.

“I miss him so much.” Calum’s voice broke a little from being close to tears once again. He hid his face in Luke’s shoulder

“I know. I miss him too.”

The older boy mumbled something into his shirt that sounded like: “not as much as me.”

“Yeah. Cal, you know, maybe you should tell him.”

He pulled away and looked at the blonde with confusion written over his face. “Tell him what?”

Luke sighed and answered with a soft voice: “that you’re in love with him.”

“How’d you know?”He buried himself again in the other boy’s embrace.

“I’ve known you for so long, it’s easy for me to tell.”

He sighed, “I can’t tell him. He’s waiting for his soul mate.”

Now the younger boy felt tears on his shirt, as he continued: “I don’t want my soul mate. I want Michael. _I just want Michael. Fuck, I love him._ “

**Calum?**

His eyes widened in shock as he pulled away, staring at the black laptop screen that sat on the bed in front of them.

 _Shit. Shit_. He knew that voice too well. But the laptop was shut off.

**Calum? Is that you babe?**

“ _Shit._ ”

“What’s wrong Calum? Talk to me!” Luke looked at him with panic in his eyes.

**Babe, calm down. I’m here. **

_You’re in my head._

**Yes, I am. God I’m so happy.**

_You’re in my head._

“He’s in my head. Luke, Michael is in my head.”

_Mikey?_

The youngest boy smiled. He kissed Calum on the top of his head and left.

**Calm down. I love you, yeah? I love you too.**

_ I love you.  _

\--------------------

The next morning Michael had run to his mother, telling her how he had to go back to Sydney in order to be with his soulmate. And now, two weeks later, the boy came back with green hair and a few boxes to move in with his aunt and uncle. And Calum and he once again stopped hearing each other’s voice in their head.

\--------------------

Ashton turned 17, but he still couldn't hear his soulmate’s voice. He did try to contact them every once in a while but remained without an answer.

\--------------------

Luke really didn't know how to feel on the night before his 15th birthday. He was terribly anxious, but at the same time almost drowning in anticipation. He stayed up with Calum and Michael who now that they were reunited and officially each other’s soulmates were all loved-up. The blonde one was getting slightly sick of it. He’d pretend to vomit each time they were kissing and Mikey’d tease him about being jealous. It was true probably. Those two were so lucky, finding their soulmate this young. Luke was nervous.

The clock struck midnight surprisingly fast that night. They had just messed around a little, playing on Luke's guitar.

 _Hi?_ He cringed at how awkward he sounded even in his head. _Are you there? Hello?_

To be honest he wasn’t surprised when he was only greeted with silence, but he still felt the disappointment rushing over him.

\--------------------

Luke kept trying to contact his soulmate for the next few weeks. But the answers were always silence.

It happened more of by accident when he finally heard a voice that didn’t belong to him. It was 3am on a school’s night when he found himself turning in his bed, not being able to fall back asleep.

It was barely a whisper the first time he caught the sound and if it hadn't been this quiet in his room he probably would have missed it.

Just a mumbled: **I wish you were here.**

It took the sleepless boy a few moments to realise what had just happened, before he was filled up with a mixture of panic and happiness.

He told himself to stay calm, while his mind tried to form an answer, unable to put a complete sentence together.

_Hello?_

Silence and Luke thought, shit they're gone.

**Hi?**

_Hi._

**Hi.**

It was a guy, Luke could tell from his voice and wow, did he sound hot.

 **Um .. I'm Ashton?** It sounded more of a question by the way his voice rose at the end of the sentence. This was all so weird. But such a gorgeous name.

_Yeah, um, I'm Luke. So I guess we're soulmates._

**Um, yeah, soulmates. Yes.**

Then there was an awkward silence for a few moments.

**Sorry, I'm, .. this is weird. I don't really know what to say.**

_Um, we could maybe try .. get to know each other a bit._

**Sounds good, um, okay. How old are you?**

_I just turned fifteen in July. You?_

**Already seventeen. Now that explains why I couldn't hear anything the last two years.**

_Oh, okay._

**Okay, now tell me something interesting. What kind of music do you like?**

If Ashton could have seen him right now he would have noticed the glimmer in Luke's eyes. Music was by far his favorite topic to talk about. And independent from how shy and awkward he usually was when it came to talking, music was the thing he could go on about for ages.

They talked for hours even though the younger boy didn't even notice them passing by.

It was only when Ashton told him, **I'm sorry, I'd love talking to you more but it's really getting late so I should head to bed.**

_Okay, yeah, ... wait what?_

**Yeah I mean it's almost midnight and ...** Luke's glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which displayed 8:47 in the morning and shit he was going to be late for classes but ...

_Where are you living?_

Um, in Dublin. Where the hell was that, he thought. Dublin? Dublin? _Ireland?_

**Yes.**

_Fuck._

**What, why?**

_I'm from Sydney._

\--------------------

Luke was late for school that day. He rushed into the classroom, mumbling an apology to his teacher and was greeted with the questioning looks on Michael and Calum’s faces, realizing he maybe should have checked his phone, but when he glanced at it while the teacher was facing the board he found out it was dead anyways.

\--------------------

“Where were you, mate? We’ve tried to call you about a hundred times.”

“Yeah, ... sorry, … battery died.” He told them more of absentmindedly as they walked into the hallway, his eyes glued to the floor, as his head spun with the thought of Ashton, Ashton, Ashton. But Michael put his hands on the blonde’s shoulders turning him to face them. “Luke, what happened? Are you okay?”

Luke bit on his bottom lip. “I’ve talked to him.” And then he watched his best friends faces’ turn from concern to confusion to realisation to excitement. “Tell us everything!”

\--------------------

They ended up skipping the next lesson and hiding out behind the football field to discuss Luke’s new found soulmate. He tells them basically everything he found out about Ashton. From his name to the music he likes to the fact he lives on the other side of the planet.

“Ireland? Oh shit.” Though Michael had been bubbling with excitement just minutes before, his face was now glowering with the feeling unfairness.

“Yeah…”

Calum’s voice matched the concern in his eyes.

“What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know.” He shakes his head slightly, his voice falling into a sadder tone. “We haven’t talked about it.”

\--------------------

The young blonde was on the subway on his way home from school when he heard a **good morning** that sounded like it was said with a smile. He giggled a little and wondered if Ashton could hear that too. _It’s afternoon actually, but it’s great to hear you._

**Hey.**

_Hi._

\--------------------

Luke told his parents when he got home from school that day. So did Ashton a few hours later.

\--------------------

I was a late Saturday afternoon when the three Australian boys were all hanging out at Michael’s house (or his uncle’s house actually, though his father might get his job back in a few months and his parents would be able to move back to Sydney).

They were basically doing nothing except for playing Mario Kart in his room, when Luke burst out into laughter out of nowhere. It wasn’t anything. Since the first time he’d spoken to Ashton a couple of months ago, they were talking to each other every day.

“Dude, this is actually scary. You constantly just zone out and look all creepy like some sort of zombie or something and then you come back to life laughing like a maniac or looking all sad or worried or whatever. Seriously.” It wasn’t as if Mikey (and Calum as well of course) weren’t utterly happy, that Luke had his soulmate, but he was getting tired of trying to talk to him and the boy was up in his head with Ashton and not reacting in any way.

"Sorry..."

_Ash, I can't talk to you right now because I'm hanging out with Cal and Mikey and they're getting mad at me cause I'm not listening to them._

He got a faint laughter as response. **Okay. Have fun.**

"Okay, let's play Mario Kart guys!"

\--------------------

**Luke, why the hell are you telling me facts about the Second World War?**

_Shit, did I say that to you? Sorry, I'm studying._

**Sounds interesting!**

_Not at all. I can guarantee you, that I'm going to fail this test. I can't remember any of this shit._

**It can't be that bad.**

_Oh it can. Believe me, now tell me something funny, I'm about to die from boredom. This is not getting anywhere either ways._

**Lukey, this is not helping your problem.**

_Nothing can help me, I'm going to fail. It’s hopeless …_

**Well, maybe I can...**

\--------------------

Luke walked out of his history test the next day with a big grin on his face. Writing a test is easy when your soulmate is staying up until 2am to sit in front of their computer and look up all the answers for you. Luke almost couldn't believe that Ashton had done that for him.

\--------------------

_I miss you._

It was March and in three months Luke was going to turn 16 and Ashton 18 and they still haven’t seen each other. Apart from occasionally complaining about the time difference they had avoided the topic of living on opposite parts of the world perfectly.

**I miss you too, Lukey.**

_I’m serious Ash, I miss you. I want to see. I just don’t know how._

He’d talked to his mother about it. But Luke was too young to fly to Ireland alone and his parents didn’t have the time or money to go with him. At least not until the two boys really decided what they wanted to do about the situation. Besides that Luke had only just started his second last year of school and he honestly couldn’t imagine living so far away from home one day. And definitely not at the age he was right now.

**I know Luke, I know. I want to too.**

**I’ve talked to my parents about it. I’ve never told you my mother is from Sydney, have I?**

_No._

**So yeah, you know, I’ll finish school in a couple of weeks. And, um, I’m going to move to Sydney and live with my grandma then. I’ve applied for college there. Or I’ll find a job or something if that doesn’t work out. I just, I didn’t want to tell you until everything is sure. I didn’t want you to be upset, if something goes wrong and I can’t come soon.**

_…_

**Luke?**

_…_

**Lukey? Please say something!**

_You – really?_

**Yeah.**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. You’re really… . You’re …, I … ._

**Luke calm down, baby.**

_Okay. Okay. Wow. I, I can’t wait to see you._

\--------------------

Luke felt like his life couldn’t be more ‘right’ than at that moment. He had rushed downstairs to tell his mum right away who was probably almost as happy as him, remembering what it feels like to finally meet your soulmate. He texted his best friends just minutes later, breaking the news to them. And during the weeks that followed everything seemed easier with the prospect of seeing Ashton soon in the back of his mind.

**Hey.**

_Ash. Hi._

**I’m sorry babe, but I won’t make it for your birthday.**

_Oh._

**This turns all out to be more complicated than I thought at first. But I will be with you at the end of July.**

_It’s okay. It’s just, …, I miss you._

**I miss you too.**

\--------------------

Ashton was fidgeting with his nerves when the date of the calendar showed it was the 24th of July. The next morning he would be leaving for the airport to fly to Sydney. He really wanted this, but he was nervous and scared. He knew he was going to miss his family terribly. The longest he had been separated from them had been a month. But now he was possibly leaving forever. Adding to that he was a bit anxious about moving in with his grandma. He hadn't seen her for 9 years, though she had exclaimed numerous times how happy she was to be having him in Sydney then.

Everything was planned and thought through a million times. All the things he’d need were stuffed into two large suitcases. He had finished school with grades above average. His grandma had already found him a job where he could work until he started university. And now he was less than 48 hours away from seeing his soulmate for the first time. He kept telling himself that everything was going to be okay over and over again until his nerves calmed down enough to go downstairs and spend the rest of the night with his family.

\--------------------

The plane landed after what seemed like forever. Ashton grabbed his backpack and went to pick up his luggage. He's not sure later how he managed to find his way through the airport but somehow he ended up in the waiting hall were Luke and his family were hopefully waiting to pick him up. It was when he walked through the doors that he realised he had no idea what Luke looked like. Panic rose inside of him, cursing himself multiple times for not thinking that part through. What if he was not going to find him. The airport was horribly crowded.

However his worries were for nothing. He could tell this was him the moment he saw him. Light blonde hair that was styled up into a quiff, tight jeans (omg those legs were going on forever) and a Green Day shirt. He almost wanted to huff out a laugh like really he should've seen that coming. They've talked so much about music and the bands they like of course his soulmate was going to show up in a band shirt. But then he remembered he wore his favorite Misfits shirt himself. And then he thought about how he was finally just metres away from his soulmate and he stood there thinking about band shirts and the next moment he was walking as fast as the crowd and his two suitcases would let him and Luke was staring in the opposite direction without noticing him until he was just about to reach him and the younger boy turned his head. And Ashton looked into beautiful blue eyes and he felt he was home.

\--------------------

Luke doesn't recall the last time he had felt this nervous. Ashton was going to be here somewhere in just a couple of minutes. He realised he didn't even know what the boy looked like as he scanned the crowd. He turned his head a bit then and had the most beautiful human being ever standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight he was greeted with. Messy caramel-like hair, broad shoulders and muscles that peeked out from under the short sleeves of his Misfits shirt. And hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that made him want to never look at anything else ever again.

They stood like that for a moment, just staring at each other. Until something pulled them into each other's arms. And neither did ever want to let go.

They did let go eventually and Ashton shook Luke's parents hands and his father took one of his suitcases and they walked out of the airport, the two boys so close their hands would brush together constantly.

\--------------------

They drove to the house of Ashton's grandma which actually wasn't that far away from Luke's place. He helped the older boy to unpack at least some of his stuff and stayed over for dinner then.

When he left late that night Ashton kissed him goodbye.

\--------------------

Luke introduced him to Calum and Michael the next day. They both got along great with the irish guy, although they gave him the whole 'if you hurt Lukey we'll kill you' speech and the youngest one actually wanted to die in embarrassment right there.

He took Ashton home for dinner that evening so he could meet his brothers.

\--------------------

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ashton's voice was quiet as they were lying on his soulmates bed at 1.30am two weeks later.

Luke hummed in response in a way that sounded more like a suppressed giggle. "I thought I already am?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make it, like official."

"Yes, I would love be your boyfriend."

\--------------------

The winter was warm in Sydney for Ashton, while Luke was usually freezing. During the days Luke was in school and Ashton worked at the coffee shop just a few blocks away. The spent the evenings either with Michael and Calum or just the two of them cuddled up on the couch watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. Luke all wrapped up in blankets and his boyfriend just wearing a t-shirt, chuckling slightly every time the younger boy complained about the cold.

It was during one of those nights when they finished some stupid romantic comedy and went to bed, snuggling up in Luke’s single bed, that was much too small for them actually but they managed to fit in anyways somehow.

Luke could barely make out his boyfriend in the dark, but he didn’t miss the silently whispered “I love you.” that appeared in the air.

He tightened his grip around the other boy. “I love you too.”

\--------------------

Luke met Ashton’s family for the first time in November, when it was his grandma’s birthday and they all flew over to visit her. The older boy was so proud to introduce him to everyone as his boyfriend and soulmate. And they all treated Luke as if he was already a part of their family. He felt home with them. He always felt home when he was with Ashton.

\--------------------

Years later Ashton’s grandma decided to move into a rest home, despite her grandson reassuring her he could take care of her. Ashton had finished university by then and Luke moved in with him into the small house.

Michael’s parents lived back in Sydney then, but the couple had been renting an apartment for a while now. They got engaged on a summer holiday shortly after Calum’s 21st birthday.

\--------------------

Ashton proposed to Luke on the 7 year anniversary of the day they first talked to each other.


End file.
